


Lullaby

by newisalwaysbetter



Series: Garcyatt Ficlets [4]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama queen flynn, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Flynn-centric, Good Wyatt, M/M, Multi, No Romance, Not Shippy, Sleep Deprivation, Subtle garcy-lyatt tension, Team Bonding, Uncertainty, but no ship wars, implied PTSD, mild flynn whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/pseuds/newisalwaysbetter
Summary: Although Feelings are heavy in the bunker, the team has to put them all aside when they realize that Flynn hasn't been sleeping.(Canon-compliant S2 team bonding cuteness. In which Flynn is a dramatic, protective, sleep-deprived mess of a man. Canon-compliant hints of garcy and lyatt, plus a little flogan, but nothing too shippy. Rated teen for cursing.)





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I continue to take prompts over at to-hell-with-oblivion on tumblr :)

Lucy and Wyatt are chatting in the hallway outside the doors to the common room, when Rufus sticks his head in. "Guys?" His voice is low, urgent. "I could, um, use your help with this one."

He leads them into the common room and gestures silently to the computer bank, where Flynn sits hunched over, studying the screen. Six stained coffee cups line the counter next to him, alongside his unholstered pistol. Rufus, Lucy and Wyatt exchange a glance. 

"You do understand the concept of emergency rations, right?" Wyatt grins as they approach. "Leave any coffee for the rest of us?"

Lucy elbowed him. "Flynn, how long have you been awake?"

"Someone has to watch out for Rittenhouse." Flynn's gruff voice was rougher than usual. "You can thank me later that you lived through the night."

"Drama queen," Wyatt muttered. 

"Flynn? Buddy?" Rufus approached him from the other side, gathering coffee cups. "You're, um, not looking your best."

Rufus wasn't wrong. The circles under Flynn's eyes were very dark, and his washed-out face was paler than usual. His fingers tapped out an uneven rhythm on the barrel of his gun. His hands were visibly shaking.

"Hey, why didn't you come get me?" Wyatt clapped a hand onto Flynn's shoulder. Flynn flinched, snarling, and Wyatt held up his hands. "What, don't you trust me to keep watch?"

Flynn looked up testily. "You needed the sleep," he gritted out, "I don't."

"Yeah. Right. Sure." Rufus grabbed the last coffee cup, and slowly reached out for Flynn's gun. "You wanna give me that?"

Flynn's knuckles went white on the barrel as his head whipped around to glare at Rufus. "Don't."

"C'mon, Flynn." Wyatt squeezed his shoulder. "You'll function better on a few hours of sleep. Let us take over."

"And I'm no soldier, but I'm still pretty sure that you _definitely_ should not have that right now," Rufus insisted, trying to pry the gun away.

"What is this?" Flynn stood up so quickly that his chair rocked back. He clutched the gun in one hand. "Don't you trust me, still? Have you come to chase me out of the _one_ task that I can still--"

"Flynn." Lucy said his name gently, and stepped forward, holding up a hand. Flynn shied away like a hurt animal. "No one's accusing you of anything; we're worried about you, is all."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Flynn stalked closer, voice dripping. Wyatt tensed, but Lucy discreetly waved him off. "I know better than anyone that trust is in short supply around here."

"Is that why you're not sleeping?" Lucy crossed her arms. "You don't trust us?"

"Is there any reason I should?"

"You're changing the subject," Lucy said firmly.

"Any soldier can sleep under pressure," Wyatt said, coming up behind her. "Especially in a situation like this, with your brothers watching your back, it should be no--"

"You're not my damn--"

"Which _means,_ " Wyatt cut him off, "that it's not that you won't sleep; it's that you can't." Lucy glanced at Wyatt nervously, but Flynn's shoulders were already starting to slump, the fight going out of him. "And we watch out for each other. So." Wyatt put his hands on his hips, but his voice was gentle. "What's the issue?"

Flynn watched them for a long moment. Then he looked over his shoulder at Rufus and growled, "Don't stand behind me."

Raising his hand in surrender, Rufus circled around to the front. After another long moment, Flynn holstered the gun in his belt.

"It's no secret that I've done some horrible things," he croaked, and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Before the _Mothership,_ even. I have helped some of the _worst_ people--" he broke off, swaying on his feet.

"Flynn?" Rufus murmured. "You okay, buddy?"

" _You_ would understand, I imagine." Flynn's gaze was on the ground, but he addressed Wyatt. "How these things, they haunt you. Sleeping..." he swallowed, and when he spoke, it came out in a rasp. "It's harder than staying awake."

"I get it," Wyatt said after a long moment. "I do, but...you know as well as me that there's only so long you can function without sleeping. I don't have any--any meds, but we could get you something to drink..."

"And if you really want to help us," Lucy said, "we need you fighting fit."

Flynn's shoulders slumped. He shrugged helplessly, and his voice cracked as he said, "I can't. I wish it was that easy, but. The weight of my sins lies heavy upon me."

"Yeah, well, let's put this weight of your sins away for a moment and just sit down, okayyy?" Flynn moved to sink back into the chair, but Wyatt caught him around the shoulders. Flynn looked at him, dazed. "Ah-ah. Couch."

Wyatt and Rufus guided Flynn over to the couch. He went without complaint, though he kept looking over his shoulder to make sure Lucy was following. She nodded reassuringly. While Flynn was distracted, Rufus slipped the gun out of his waistband.

They guided him down onto the couch. Flynn seemed increasingly dazed. "Lucy?" He said, looking around.

"I'm here." She leaned over the couch. Flynn reached up to touch her hand. Rufus and Wyatt shared a glance.

Flynn seemed to come back for a second, blinking. "No. I can't. The dreams--they're--"

"Manageable," Wyatt cut in. "you're fine, I promise. Just lie down--c'mon, here's a pillow--"

"Wow, you are, like, the _worst_ at this," Rufus said. "I feel terrible for your future children. Hey, Flynn," he continued, softer. "Look at me."

Flynn obliged, though his eyes were glassy. "It's all okay," Rufus said, his voice careful. "You _don't_ have to go to sleep. You don't have to do anything. We can just sit here and talk, okay?"

"All...right."

Wyatt looked up at Lucy, bit his lip, and then beckoned. While Flynn was distracted, Lucy joined him on the couch, while Wyatt came to stand behind.

Flynn was telling Rufus about his daughter.

"She was _very_ smart, and so energetic...! I..." despite his insistent tone, Flynn's eyelids were starting to droop, and he was having trouble lifting his head. Lucy took his hand.

"Shhh. It's okay."

"Lucy...?" Flynn's voice wavered. But his head was already nodding. Lucy looked up to see Wyatt gently putting pressure on Flynn's head. He saw her watching, and changed it to stroking Flynn's hair. Wyatt smirked sheepishly.

They stayed there for a long time after Flynn fell asleep, stroking his hands and hair. When he began to snore, Wyatt chuckled, and Lucy held a finger to her lips. Carefully, Lucy and Rufus rose from the couch, and the three of them crept off to the hallway.

"Okay, that was far and away the _weirdest_ thing I've ever been a part of," Rufus said when they were out of the room. "And I spent the last year in a time machine."

"I dunno, I thought it was kind of cute." Wyatt scratched his head and threw a bright smile Lucy's way. "Who knew he wanted you to sing him a lullaby?"

"What about you, petting his hair?" Lucy elbowed him. "It _was_ pretty cute, though."

"Jess used to do that for me," Wyatt said softly, "when I couldn't sleep."

They all looked at the ground. "Right."

"Is it weird," Lucy said after a minute, "that I'm a little sleepy now, too?"

"Yeah, kinda," Rufus said.

"Sort of just gave my bed to the terrorist." Lucy cocked her head. "Regretting that."

Wyatt settled onto the folding chair in the hall. "Go back in there and get some sleep. I'll keep watch, make sure no one distracts you."

Lucy looked to him. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Wyatt nodded in what he hoped was a decisive manner. "He'll sleep better with you beside him, anyway."

When Lucy had gone, Rufus stood in the hallway, hands in his pockets, and regarded Wyatt frankly. "Wyatt..."

Wyatt's smile doesn't reach his eyes. "Got something to say, Rufus?"

"Is it really okay?"

Wyatt swallowed hard and looked up at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."


End file.
